James, I Love Frogs
by depthofeyes
Summary: Lily and James anniversary.  Lily loved James, she really did.  But did she have the courage to tell him?  One-shot. Complete.  Errythin' belongs to J.K. Rowling except for the plot.


James, I Love Frogs

6:15 A.M.

Lily Evans woke up and walked sleepily to the shower.

James Potter lay in his bed. He snored loudly.

6:20

Lily Evans brushed and dried her hair, and carefully picked out her outfit. It was a green (James' favorite color on her. Something about it making her green eyes pop) ruffle tank top, with a cream sweater, and her favorite dark blue jeans.

James Potter continued to snore.

6:30

Lily Evans sat down. She examined her make-up selection, and then picked out three things- skin-tone eye shadow, eye liner, and lip-gloss. She began to apply it.

James Potter snorted and woke up. He swore loudly when he saw the time. Then he jumped for the bathroom, swatting a sleepy Peter out of the way.

6:45

Lily Evans chose her favorite dark brown boots, and slipped her feet into them. She smiled and started lacing them.

James Potter ran out of the showers, steam billowing around him, and slipped on his underwear, jeans, and long-sleeved gray shirt.

6:50

Lily Evans looked in the mirror confidently. Today was the day she was going to tell her boyfriend of two months, James Potter, that she loved him. What better day than their two month anniversary? If only she could gather the courage.

James Potter messily ran his fingers thru his hair, grabbed his glasses, wand, and a "bouquet" of sticks. He looked in the mirror, and grinned cockily. He had promised to meet Lily by her staircase at 7, and spend the whole Saturday with her while everyone else went to Hogesmade. He had a feeling it would be special.

6:59

Lily Evans awkwardly waited at the foot of the staircase. Who was she kidding? She was dating James Potter, not Prince Charming! Oh, he was going to stand her up. She sat on a stair and wrapped her arms around her knees.

James Potter looked in the mirror one more time before rushing out.

7:00

Lily Evans glared at a bug.

James Potter ran down the stairs and saw Lily sitting at the base of the girls' staircase. He walked over casually, and gave her a hand.

She glared up at him. "Hi."

"Well aren't you a morning person?" James chuckled as he pulled her up. "I got you these." He handed her the sticks.

"Umm, thanks?" Lily looked up at him in confusion.

"No problem. Now if you're happy with the sticks, we can keep them this way, or I could do this…" James pulled out his wand and made some complicated movements while whispering, "_Floribus viminibus."_

Instantly the sticks turned into a bouquet of lilies. Lily looked up at James with shining eyes. "Oh, James!"

"Um, yeah. I've been working with Professor Sprout for forever." James rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Lily beamed at him. This was it, she was going to tell him. Perfect moment, right? Not even she could screw this up.

"James, I love…" '_CRAP, Lily! What are you thinking? What if he rejects you?_' Lily argued with herself. '_He's already told me he loves me a billion times.' 'What if he's lying?'_

"Umm, Lily?" James looked at his girlfriend in concern. One minute she was all happy, and probably going to tell him that she loved him (!) and the next she was scowling and shaking her head.

"Oh! James. Umm. I just wanted to tell you…that I loved frogs! Yes! James, I love frogs," Lily said, trying to sound sincere.

"Lily, you and I both know that isn't what you were going to say," James was looking at her sternly, but he was smiling on the inside.

"I know! I'm such a poor excuse for a Gryffindor! You know what James? Screw it. I'm going to do this." And with a slightly alarming look in her eyes, Lily pulled down James' head, and kissed him. James was…in shock. But he let her do her thing, and when she was finished he rest his forehead against her own.

"James, I love you," Lily whispered, her green eyes filled with hope, happiness, and…fear?

James moved even closer, if that was possible.

"Good. 'Cause if you didn't…..Well, than we would have a problem."

And he kissed her.

'_Dang, I'm going to buy her a dozen frogs'._

Fin.


End file.
